


Drink Up, it’s Scalding Hot

by lesbians



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: During the Jack the Ripper arc, F/F, Girls Kissing, She/Her Pronouns for Grell, Trans Female Character, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 10:16:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15168512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbians/pseuds/lesbians
Summary: Red has a grossly oversimplified crush on Grell. Grell allows it.(Their relationship isn’t super healthy)





	Drink Up, it’s Scalding Hot

**Author's Note:**

> TW for mentions of the Jack the Ripper murders, a really vague cannibalism joke, and a kinda dysfunctional relationship

Stained red lips.

They were made for the two of them. Red’s lipstick was Scarlet Rogue, and Grell’s was her last victim’s blood. It suited them, the color. Vibrant and dangerous and wrong, wrong, wrong.

God, Red wanted to kiss her.

That was ridiculous, of course. Grell wasn’t the type of girl to commit to someone. They bonded over mutual trauma and manic rage, not admiration and lust. 

“You got any new names on our list?” Grell asked, snapping Red out of her trance. Her heart fluttered at the way she said “OUR list.”

“Um... no, sorry. Not today.” Grell groaned and flopped down onto the bed, death scythe falling to the ground with a bang. She mumbled something into the bedsheets. “What was that?”

“I called you boring,” Grell said, facing her partner. “We haven’t done any... ‘business’ in days.”

“I know,” Red said sheepishly. “But I haven’t found any reasonable candidates in a while.”

“Since when did we work with reason?” Grell questioned. “What happened to the old Red? The angry one who was out to seek revenge for her lost baby? Huh? What happened to the passion?”

Red drew back a little at that. Grell was indeed a very passionate woman, while she was... well, boring. Before she knew it, she had even grown dull as a killer. 

She snuck a look at Grell’s lips. If only she knew just how passionate she could be. She had started rambling about work, but Red didn’t hear her. 

“Red? Are you listening to me?” She questioned. The woman felt her cheeks burn with embarrassment.

“Um, no, sorry.” Grell rolled her eyes. “What did you say?”

“I asked what was wrong. You obviously have something on your mind.” Red swallowed, hard.

“Have you ever kissed someone, Grell?” She asked.

“Oh,” Grell said, clearly shocked. “Well... I’ve kissed Will before, but our relationship at the moment is... rocky. And there was that one time I kissed Sebastian. There was a girl in college, and one time I kissed a man who ate people- he was surprisingly good, by the way,” she said, counting on her fingers. “Why do you ask?” 

“Well,” Red began. “There’s someone that I want to kiss.”

“Noooooope,” Grell said. “I didn’t sign up for girl talk. This isn’t gossip hour, Red.” She paused. “Who is it that you want to kiss? Not that I care, exactly, but-“

Red pressed her lips to Grell’s, pulling her head forward and scrunching her eyes shut. Grell startled, but eventually allowed herself to relax into the kiss. Red savored the moment, drawing away slowly and barely opening her eyes. She feared Grell’s response would not be ideal. 

“That was...” Grell breathed.

“I know,” Red said. “Highly inappropriate. Two women-“

“Stop,” Grell interrupted her. “I’ve spent my whole life being highly inappropriate.” Red blinked in surprise. “That was passionate, Red. If that’s what motivates you, use it!” Red sputtered.

“B-b-but..” she stumbled over her words. She chuckled. “William will be mad.”

“A little fling won’t kill him,” Grell said. “Besides, we’re on a break. It’s not cheating,” she assured her. She tapped her chin thoughtfully. “Does it count as a break if it’s been a couple of months? I mean-“

“Shut UP,” Red exclaimed, and leaned in to kiss her again. Grell grinned when she pulled away, sharp teeth practically glinting.

“Any names on that list yet?” She asked. Red smirked.

“I can think of a few.”


End file.
